Naruto: Uzumaki Heir
by MadMat4244
Summary: Naruto grew up knowing about his mothers clan, armed with this knowledge and access to the Uzumaki clan archives how far will the number one most unpredictable ninja go and what will this entail for the future?


The Uzumaki clan, a clan of ninja so powerful it took three hidden villages, and 400 ninja to destroy the village that they resided in. In the end the attack force sent to destroy the Uzumaki clan, only managed to kill three of the fifteen Uzumaki that resided in the village, the rest managing to escape without much trouble. The survivors of the attack scattered throughout the elemental nations never settling down over the fear of being attacked, until they all slowly died out, all but one Kushina Uzumaki, the red death and the last of the royal Uzumaki. Kushina married the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Minato Namikaze and not long after their marriage had a son. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the last Uzumaki, but sadly on the day of his birth both his mother and father died sealing the nine tailed fox in to Naruto.

Young Naruto went through many hardships in his life from beatings and attempts on his life to just simple neglect. Now the treatment of the young Uzumaki does not mean he had no one that cared for him, the clan heads of the ninja clans in the village would often tell their clans not to attack the young boy and even help him when they could and the owner and chef of a small ramen bar in the village would give the boy free or discounted food to help the child from starving. even the current Hokage of the leaf, Hiruzen Sarutobi treated the boy as a grandson and did what he could to help, but Naruto knew no one from his age group due to the interference of the civilian council saying he 'was' the nine tailed fox hoping to play off of paranoid civilians who knew nothing about Fuuinjutsu at all to alienate the boy from society to help their plans of turning him into a weapon for their own use. It worked to an extent up until about three months before the start of the ninja academy.

Naruto age 7 was heading to one of the many training grounds behind the academy for his daily training regimen. On his way there he came across a group of about three older children surrounding something next to a tree, his curiosity getting the better of him he decided to check it out. now let this be said about Naruto he held very firmly to his morals and one of those morals was 'do not gang up on someone weaker than you, no matter what' so what he saw happening in front of him made his blood boil, the three older kids were ganging up on a young girl no older than he was. Naruto sticking to his morals rushed forwards at speeds faster than should be possible for a child his age and delivered a shockingly powerful punch to the largest kid's jaw almost instantly knocking him out the other two kids rushed forwards to attack Naruto who took out their friend in one punch. Naruto who saw this almost instantly dropped in to a modified academy stance the first kid to get to him went in for a straight punch to Naruto's head, Naruto of course dodged the blow and buried his right fist in to the kids stomach, when the kid doubled over in pain he brought his left elbow down on the back of the kid's skull effectively knocking him out. Now the next kid who was a bit slower than the first got there just in time for Naruto to drop the first one got rewarded for his effort with a high kick to the jaw knocking him also.

after all threats had been taken care of Naruto walked over to the girl huddling closer to the tree with a bit of fear in her light almost white lavender eyes Naruto decided to speak up and try to calm down the girl.

"Calm down I am not going to hurt you, I just wanted to see if you were ok." Said Naruto kneeling next to the girl sitting on the ground next to the tree. The girl seeing he was not a threat looked over to Naruto and said "T-thank y-you f-f-for h-helping m-me, b-but I-I m-m-must a-ask w-why d-d-did y-you h-help?" Asked the girl still a little fretful of the blond kid who just beat three older kids in a matter of seconds.

"Well I can't let three people gang up on such a pretty girl who is not even fighting back." Said Naruto with a large grin on his face. The girl on the other hand got a deep blush on her face.

"Y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-think I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pretty?" Asked the girl blushing harder than before and begin to look like a tomato.

"Yea I do… I almost forgot I am Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto again smiling at the girl

"I-I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata h-h-Hyuuga." Said the now identified Hinata

"Hinata what did I say about going out on your own?!" Asked an angry looking woman who looked a lot like an older Hinata.

"S-s-sorry m-m-mother, I-I-I d-d-didn't w-w-want t-to t-t-trouble a-a-any o-o-of t-t-the s-servants." Said Hinata with a slight frown on her face.

"It's ok, now who is your friend here and why are there three unconscious kids over there?" Asked Hinata's mother.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki ma'am, and as for those three over there well they were attacking Hinata I just so happened to have been walking by at the time and saw it, now I couldn't sit by and watch it happen as Hinata looked as though she tripped or was knocked over and it was three against one so I caught them by surprise." Said Naruto stealing his expression while explaining.

"Thank you for helping my daughter, now I would like to invite you to dinner at the Hyuuga compound tonight as it is the least I could do after you saved my daughter." Said Hinata's mother.

"I would be honored Hyuuga-san, what time should I show up?" Asked Naruto being very polite to the wife of the Hyuuga clan head.

"Dinner doesn't start for an hour but I would like to introduce you to my husband before dinner so why don't you head back with us." Said Hinata's mother with a warm smile on her face.

"That would be fine, but can I please stop at my home and change into something a bit more fitting to meet a clan head in?" Asked Naruto glancing down at his training clothes which consisted of a pair of black cargo shorts, a dark orange tee shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on it and a pair of black open toed ninja sandals.

"Of course, that would be fine." Said Hinata's mother to the orange clad boy.

"Thank you, and luckily I live not too far away in the Uzumaki clan home." Said Naruto to the Hyuuga matriarch.


End file.
